Secondhand Love
by iheartshika
Summary: Shikaino fic.meh, i suck at summaries.


A Naruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

p.s italicized words are Ino's POV or point of view.

Secondhand Love.

It was a long tiring day for Ino who had just got home from a mission far, far away from Konoha. She was relieved that she would finally be able to get some rest in her apartment. As she was walking towards her bedroom, there was a sudden knock on her door. Ino sighed, she knew who it was—it's always been him, no one else.

"Hey." He bluntly said.

"What a pleasant surprise." Ino said sarcastically.

_Ino's POV._

_As I opened the door, I saw his dark sad eyes. She had a fight with Temari again; his bitchy girlfriend. He proceeded to lean in and kiss me. I kissed back without any hesitation. Why does he have this weakening effect on me? After we both ran out of breath we sat down on the couch, and I told him to tell me all about it even though it kills me. _

"So, what's up?" Ino said trying to hide her feelings.

"Temari almost knew what was going on between you and me, but I've manage to calm her down by saying that I only visit you because you are still mourning over your Father's death and that you need someone to cry on." Shikamaru said.

"Oh."

"She's still suspicious and quite mad, though."

"So I see," she said while closing her eyes, _maybe if I close my eyes the pain would go away_, she thought, but she knew it wouldn't happen.

"Ino, are you ready?"

"Yes." _Every time I see you I just can't resist, you are like a drug that is impossible to give up._

Shikamaru smirked.

The next day came, time surely flies indeed. Ino was watching over the Yamanaka flower shop, when a familiar face appeared.

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

"What brings you here?"

"Can't a girl visit her bestest friend ever? How are you?" Sakura said happily.

"I'm uh—you know. _Same_."

"I don't believe you, you have been my best friend for years; words can't fool me, so what's wrong Ino?" she knew that something was definitely wrong with her friend, just by the look in her eyes—she's hiding something.

"Damn you Sakura, how can you possibly read everything? Let's talk it out on Ichiraku's Coffee Shop."

Ino then tells everything to Sakura; whom she trust the most, what she had been keeping to herself all this time, starting from how she's been a third wheel, and how Shikamaru's using her whenever he is frustrated with Temari. Sakura being of course her best friend was extremely shocked and immediately tells her to stop.

_I know you only want what's best and right for me, but you don't understand Sakura you probably never will. I'm madly and truly; deeply in love with him._

"If that's what you want, if you can't give him up, then fight for him. Tell Temari to let him choose between the two of you, you can't let him keep you both forever; that's unfair for Temari—especially you, Ino. Temari is oblivious, but not you, you know everything yet you are trying to endure it."

She was right; Ino came to a point where she was unable to protest her bestfriend, she decided to give in and follow what she was told to do, but there was still a little hesitation deep inside her, "Alright. I'll think about it."

Ino says her goodbyes to Sakura, and thanks her for the time and advice. She went to the hill where she and Shikamaru would always watch the clouds/stars. She then pondered deeply.

_If I tell Shikamaru to pick between me and Temari will he pick me? What if he does? What if he's actually in love with me and not Temari? That would be perfect. Just him and me, living happily together without anything to worry about, who knows, maybe someday we would have kids on our own. _She let out a small chuckle._ I bet they would be as beautiful as him...But what if he doesn't? Well I'd practically die. Would I rather be his secret love affair than his nothing? Yes…maybe...no…Where is my pride, my integrity, my dignity…? Alright I've made up my mind. I will do this…for him... for myself._

_Today was the day...my hands were extremely sweating, my body is trembling. Can I really do this? Yes! No time for being weak. I must do this. I knocked on Shikamaru's door while wondering if Temari's with him—wishing she wasn't—but if she was, then it would be easier because I don't have to do this twice. Ugh, my mind's really messed up._

Temari opened the door. _Oh my God._

"Who was it?" said Shikamaru on the background.

"It's Ino." Temari responded. _This is so not happening._

"Eh? Ino? Uhm… Let her in." He said with anxiety showing in his voice.

"Thank you." Ino said trying to sound nonchalant.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked with his eyes filled with confusion.

"Well…I just wanted to tell that…um…" Ino's voice is shaking.

Shikamaru's and Temari's eyebrow arched.

"Uhhh..Shikamaru, who's it gonna be? Temari or me?" Ino's face was pale as a ghost's, she could practically picture herself now.

"What is she talking about Shikamaru?" Temari's eyes widened.

"I have no idea honey… Stop this Ino." Shikamaru said cooly, but his eyes says otherwise. _He's denying me.._

"Me and your boyfriend, Shikamaru has had an affair for about three months now—" she confessed with tears slowly falling from her face.

"—WHAT?! I KNEW IT! You two timing bastard! And you—you slut!" Temari was furious; she slapped Ino and headed straight for the door.

"Temari—wait!" Shikamaru shouted and ran after her, leaving the now crying Ino behind.

_He chose her. Why was I so dumb actually thinking that he would possibly pick me when in reality it's obvious that he'd pick her? Now I feel like garbage because the only man I've ever love has thrown me away and I'm just sitting here; crying, crying my heart out for someone who doesn't care. And this indescribable pain in my heart, I can't make it go away. Gosh, I'm pathetic._

After few weeks, Shikamaru went to a place which was known to everybody.

"Ino…" _Shikamaru, is that you?_

"Ino why did you do this?!" _Do what? Why are you crying Shikamaru? Don't cry…_

"You should have waited for me! I love you Ino!" _You what? You—you…love me? But Temari… why can't you hear me Shika? I'm right here beside you…_

Shikamaru leaves as if ignoring Ino's calling.

On the thing that Shikamaru was crying onto;

—_In the memory of Ino Yamanaka, you will forever be missed—_

It was later revealed that the Hokage(president) has ordered Shikamaru to marry Temari, after a certain amount of time so that their villages would unite. (Since Temari is from another village) Shikamaru was trying very hard to find a solution—to get out of this, for he does not love Temari, and is in fact in love with Ino; and her alone. And when he did find a solution, it was all too late.

Ino died when she was too depressed and got drunk. She was drunk driving and her car crashed.

The end


End file.
